


Bound

by Smellslikezombies



Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Butt Slapping, F/M, Jealousy, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: Oikawa doesn't like Ushijima flirting with you, and he sure as hell doesn't like you flirting back.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721854
Comments: 11
Kudos: 179





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> im...oop...anyway

“You look so pretty, laid out for me like this,” Oikawa crooned, running a single fingertip down your spine, stopping in one of the divots at the small of your back. Your breath caught with his promise, but he pulled his hand away and laughed at you, sinister and powerful. If you weren’t already wet when he tied you up, you were dripping for him now. “I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.” He landed a heavy hand against the flesh of your ass, groaning at the quick red that overtook the skin. “Not _that bastard Ushiwaka_ .” Another slap, ripping a moan from your throat. “ _Quiet, slut_! I know exactly how you felt about him at the game.”

Your memory flashed back to the game against Shiratorizawa, when the rival team’s ace had approached you after his team won. You knew Oikawa was already going to be upset at losing, but Ushijima talking to you was just the icing on top of a hateful cake. 

_“You’re cheering on Aobajohsai? Even after they lost?” His voice was deep and his words seemed calculated, but the look he gave you was one of sincerity; he genuinely didn’t understand._

_“Yes, my boyfriend is the setter.” You pointed to where he was drinking water on the bench, towel covering his face._

_“Mm, I know of him. He chose the wrong path by going to Aobajohsai.” The statement surprised you and you looked back up to Ushijima, his face unreadable. “Maybe you should’ve gone to Shiratorizawa, too.”_

Is he...flirting? _You thought, eyes widening. “Uh…” Your train of thought was interrupted by a sweaty arm slinging itself around your shoulders and the unmistakable scent of Oikawa’s aftershave._

_“Ushiwaka.”_

_“Oikawa.”_

_You looked between the two players, tension settling over the conversation like a tarp. Ushijima’s gaze fell on your face and you felt Oikawa’s grip tighten on your shoulder. Finally, Shiratorizawa’s team was ready to depart, the tension leaving with Ushijima as the ace boarded the bus and drove off._

_“What was that about?” Oikawa’s glare rested on you, sending shivers down your spine._

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“You know damn well what I’m talking about. We’ll discuss it later.”_

And now you were bound on his bed, at his mercy with his thumbs pressing into the divots at your lower back and incredibly turned on. He knew it, yet wanted to toe the line of just how much she could beg for him before he couldn’t take it anymore.

“He doesn’t deserve to look at you at all.” You yelped as he landed a slap with the power of a serve on your skin, but the sound quickly melted into a moan as he massaged your ass and soothing the angry red. “He definitely doesn’t deserve to look at you like _this_.” Through the haze, you could hear and feel him step out of his clothes behind, tugging your hips back and resting your hips against his.

“Mm, King…” you moaned, grinding back against him. 

“That’s right. Who do you belong to?” You responded with another moan, but he gripped your hair and pulled your face up, draping himself over your back and placing his face close to yours. “ _I didn’t hear you, slut_ ,” he snarled, giving you a cruel smile at the whimper that fell from your lips. 

“You, King!” Your cries were answered with a hard thrust into you, his hand giving you a sharp smack as he simultaneously brushed your g-spot, leaving you teetering on the edge of bliss. “ _More, King!_ ” 

He completely pulled out of you and gripped your hips hard enough to bruise. “I decide that.” He teased your folds with the head of his cock, making sure to stay away from your entrance but still relishing the moans you were releasing. “Are you sorry for flirting with Ushiwaka?”

“Yes, King.” 

“Whose cock is making you scream, baby?”

“Yours, King. Only yours.” You kept your hips still, not daring the consequences of being naughty for Oikawa; that was for another night. 

“Good girl.” He rewarded you with a swift thrust timed with another slap before setting a brutal pace, letting out all kinds of animalistic sounds as he watched him disappear inside you. “You look so good around me, baby. You’re taking my cock so well,” he gasped out. He let out an uninhibited moan and you knew he was close. 

“Can I come, King?”

“Do you deserve it?”

“I promise I’ll be good, please, sir,” you begged, voice shaky from his thrusts that were pushing you closer and closer to your peak. 

“Come for me, princess.” He had barely gotten the words out when color exploded in your vision, waves of pleasure running down your body. His hips stuttered against yours as he came and he moved his hands down to wrap around your thighs, holding you against him to milk his orgasm as much as possible. “ _Yes, princess._ ”

Once he got his bearings, he untied you and began to walk to the bathroom, but you reached out to his wrist, stopping him. “Lay down. I’ll take care of you, Oikawa.” He gave you a small smile reserved just for you and nodded gratefully, settling down on the bed and waiting patiently as you cleaned yourself up in the bathroom and retrieved a warm towel for him. Once you both were as clean as possible, all you had energy for was falling into his bed and nuzzling your face into his neck. Before you both slept, he murmured to you, voice low. 

“Would you prefer to have Ushiwaka?” You pressed your lips to his skin and trailed them upwards until you reached his mouth, giving him a sweet kiss brimming with the love you felt for him. 

“You’re the only one for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I hope you liked this and if you did dont forget to comment!


End file.
